


Did The Four Winds Blow Him Away

by mrbubbles



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Abortion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles/pseuds/mrbubbles
Summary: Finn Shelby x Reader





	Did The Four Winds Blow Him Away

“You’re taking care of it? What’s that supposed to mean?” The furrow of Finn’s brow and the panic in his blue eyes had Y/N’s heart wrenching. 

 

“I just wanted you to know, Finn. My appointment is later today. I didn’t think it was right to just keep this from you,”

 

“So you’re getting rid of it?” 

 

“I can’t keep it, Finn. I can’t,” Her lips started to tremble. The strength that she built up before seeing Finn started to crumble in mere seconds. “We’re too young,”

 

“Mum had Arthur young,”

 

“But not at 17, Finn! I’m 17 years old. My family will disown me the second they find out! They already hate the fact that I’m ‘running around’ with a Blinder that I’m not even married to! I can’t have a baby. I won’t.” Finn didn’t say anything for a few moments. 

 

“So…you’ve made up your mind then? Nothing I say will make you slow down for a second to think?” Y/N brought her eyes up from the floor to look at where he was standing. 

 

“Think? Don’t you think I’ve been thinking about this since I found out? I’ve thought about nothing but this,”

 

“And you’re just now tellin’ me?” Finn’s voice raised.

 

“It’s for the best, Finn.” Finn shook his head.

 

“For the best,” He repeated angrily and walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus Christ,” Tommy ran his hand through his hair. 

 

“What the fuck were you thinking, Finn?” John questioned from across the table. 

 

“He wasn’t thinking with the right head, obviously,” Arthur said back, shooting back his whiskey.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” The look of anguish on Finn’s face was clear as day.

 

“She’s right,” Tommy spoke up. “You’re young, Finn, and she’s even younger. Bringing a baby into this world is hard enough when you’ve got your shit together. Ask John,” Tommy motioned to his brother with his eyes. “She’s got so much more to lose, Finn. You need to think about that,”

 

“I just can’t help but feel like this isn’t the right thing to do,” 

 

“Her mind’s made up, yeah?” Finn nodded. “Then the only thing you can do is pay for it and be there for her.” Finn nodded once more and took off.

 

_____________

 

Y/N watched as the woman cleaned her tools in the room connected to hers. She could feel her entire body trembling with anxiety and fear. She was doing this, and she was doing this alone. She kept telling herself that plenty of girls had done this alone before her and if they could do it, so could she. She couldn’t get the picture of Finn’s face out of her mind. Y/N heard the door open to the small apartment and kept her head down. The fewer people that saw her there, the better. 

 

“Sir?” Y/N heard the woman ask.

 

“I’m here with Y/N,” Y/N lifted her head up to see Finn set an envelope down on the table in front of the woman, who took it and put it in the pocket of her smock. 

 

“Finn?” Y/N stood up. Finn wrapped his strong arms around Y/N and held her to him. 

 

“I don’t like this,” He said into her ear. She tried to pull away, but he held her firm. “But I understand. Alright? I don’t like it, but I understand.” Her tears soaked into his vest. “You’re going to do this, then we’re going to move forward, yeah?” She nodded her head. Finn could feel her trembling against him.

 

“I’m scared,”

 

“Shh, I know, love. She’ll be done soon, okay. I’ll just be in the next room,” Y/N pulled away and nodded. Finn leaned down and gave Y/N and earnest kiss before leaving the room. 

 

“You ready, miss?” Y/N nodded and the woman shut the door. 

 

__________________

 

Finn sat there with his head in his hands. Between the Tokyo, the drinking, and the partying, it’s surprising that this was the first time this had happened with Y/N. Or any girl for that matter. His mind began to clear and the more he thought and agonized over it, the more he realized that she was thinking with a clear head, not a panicked one. She was the one making the sacrifice not just for herself, but for him. Finn kept glancing at the time on his pocket watch. Each minute she was in there seemed like an hour slowly drifting by. He heard a groan and sharp gasp come from the room. He had half a mind to go in there and yank her out, but he just sat, cemented to his chair. He could feel tears trying to break free from his eyes. More noise came from the room, along with the woman trying to comfort Y/N with light shushes. The sound of metal instruments clanking on the small table made Finn wipe his eyes and stand up. He took a deep breath, getting himself together, when the door opened. The woman walked out, carrying her bag of tools to another room along with a towel. Y/N walked out, slowly approaching Finn. He opened his arms and she wrapped herself around him. Finn placed a kiss to the top of her head and held her. He pulled Y/N, looked her in the eyes. His were just as teary and hers, and he just nodded. She mirrored him. 

 

“Come on, love.”


End file.
